Izvinite
by yue-chan
Summary: Aquela era sua última chance.


Aviso: Shounen ai.

* * *

><p><em>Izvinite<em>

_(Perdão)_

* * *

><p>Algumas pessoas gritam quando querem dizer algo importante...<p>

Mas ele não é assim. Ele grita, claro, todo mundo grita vez ou outra, mas o que ele diz são sempre ameaças ou ofensas, palavras que perdem o valor assim que terminam de ecoar.

Não, quando ele realmente quer dizer alguma coisa ele sussurra, tão baixo que o mundo parece silenciar só para ouvi-lo. Ainda que seja apenas uma simples palavra, ela soa pesada e difícil, complexa demais para um simples garoto.

Algumas pessoas se afastam quando brigam, tentando deixar o quê – ou quem – as feriu para trás, seja se afastando ou forçando os outros a recuarem.

Mas, novamente, ele não é assim. Ele pode se ferir como qualquer um de nós, mas ele não se afasta. Pelo contrário, ele se aproxima cada vez mais, até conseguir o toque que tanto precisa. Só assim ele vai conseguir abrir a boca e dizer o que precisa ser dito, mesmo que ninguém queira ouvir.

Algumas pessoas te encaram com raiva, ou mesmo mágoa, às vezes por meses depois de uma briga.

Elas tentam intimidar, fazer quem julgam culpado sentir remorso. Elas tentam infligir a mesma dor que sentiram ainda que, no fundo, só desejem pedidos de desculpa vazios. Porque mesmo que o perdão seja falso, ele dá esperança de tudo voltar ao normal de novo.

Porém, não importa o quanto eu deseje, ele também não é assim. É preciso mais que uma vida de brigas tolas para merecer seu olhar de puro ódio. De fato, eu só conheço duas pessoas que conseguem arrancar esse tipo de olhar dele e, mesmo com toda a vida de experiência mencionada, nenhuma delas sou eu.

Porque ele não espera desculpas vazias, ele não precisa delas. Ele também não tenta devolver a dor mesmo que, para ele, isso possa ser tão fácil quanto respirar – e muitos o temem por isso. Esteja certo, se ele um dia lhe encarar com ódio não é porque ele espera um pedido de desculpas, mas sim porque ele não espera mais nada. Ele desistiu de você.

E não importa o que você diga ou faça, nada o fará voltar atrás e te aceitar de novo.

No entanto, se restar alguma esperança e ele achar que ainda vale a pena esperar algo de você, então ele irá lhe encarar com olhos vazios. Ele não vai dizer nada, nem fazer qualquer gesto. Será tudo monotonamente rotineiro, tanto que logo você estará fazendo qualquer coisa por uma mudança.

E então, com alguma sorte, você finalmente vai entender que era justamente isso que ele queria. Que ao invés de forçar alguém a vir até ele e exigir desculpas falsas, ele preferiu esperar até a tal pessoa vir por contra própria, disposta a ouvir os sussurros e aceitar os toques. E, se essa pessoa estiver realmente disposta a tentar entender, então ele a perdoará, e seus olhos deixarão de ser vazios para portarem qualquer coisa que ele esteja sentido no momento.

Somente quando aqueles olhos te encararem com profunda calma, hesitante alegria ou pura fúria é que você irá se permitir respirar de novo, ciente que seu precioso mundo está um passo mais próximo de voltar aos eixos.

É por isso que eu estou aqui. Porque mesmo conhecendo ele desde que consigo me lembrar, as vezes eu esqueço de dar valor aos sussurros e aos toques. As vezes eu o olho com raiva e mágoa, esperando que ele venha até mim e diga palavras vazias e tolas, achando que elas são tudo que eu preciso ouvir.

Mas ele também me conhece e, diferente de mim, não se esquece disso. E é justamente por me conhecer que ele abre uma exceção em seu calculado jeito de ser. Comigo ele ousa ter esperança, muito mais do que com qualquer outro. Por mim, ele esperaria por uma eternidade e mais alguns dias, até morreria me olhando com aqueles olhos vazios e frios, escondendo com perfeição o desespero que todos sentem ao saber que ninguém ouvirá suas últimas palavras.

Esse é o pedestal em que ele me põe.

Mas pedestais não foram feitos para serem confortáveis.

Bato na porta do quarto de hotel, contendo a vontade de me apoiar nela. No fundo eu sei que só precisei cruzar o corredor para chegar aqui, mas me sinto cansado apenas por ficar de pé. Um instante se passa até que a porta é aberta e olhos vazios encontram os meus. E eu sei o que tenho que fazer, sempre soube. Como disse antes, eu o conheço muito bem.

Mas isso não facilita as coisas.

Abro a boca porém, nenhuma palavra me vem a mente. Faz tanto tempo assim desde a última vez que brigamos que eu sequer me lembro como começar? Aparentemente, faz. Só que eu não posso usar isso como desculpa.

Ele suspira bem baixinho quando percebe que não direi nada e pode ser apenas impressão mas ele parece tão cansado quanto eu. Ele então me dá passagem – talvez a contragosto – e eu entro no quarto, tentando fingir que sei exatamente onde estou pisando. Ele percebe, sei que sim, mas não diz nada.

Sento na cama, já que não há outro lugar para sentar. As pessoas comuns podem achar que ser um profissional em beyblade garante hotéis cinco estrelas e refeições caras mas não é bem assim. Especialmente se seu time tem um histórico como o do meu.

Ele gasta um segundo para perceber minha posição e vai para a janela, seus olhos se perdendo na cidade lá fora, refletindo os letreiros que parecem ainda mais luminosos agora que a noite os envolve. Ele fica ali, imóvel, e ali continuará até que eu lhe dê um motivo para se aproximar de novo.

Tento respirar fundo.

- Nós tínhamos que vencer. – começo do ponto de partida, mais organizando os fatos em voz alta do que fazendo qualquer esforço para me desculpar – Precisávamos provar que somos melhores agora, como os Blicskrieg, do que éramos antes como os Demolition Boys.

Pego um novo gole de ar, digerindo minhas próprias palavras. Esse era o motivo que nos levara ao mundial com tanta determinação. Não era só a chance de derrotar o idiota do Tyson, mas também provar de uma vez por todas que o passado ficara para trás. Que não precisávamos de Boris para vencer!

Se ao menos minhas intenções permanecessem tão nobres...Mas quem melhor que a fênix para usar truques de fumaça e espelhos? Eu me deixei enganar, me deixei mudar de estratégia as vésperas do mundial, achando tolamente que a fênix conseguiria vencer quando todos os outros do time – eu inclusive – falhariam.

Agora aqui estava eu. Derrotado em mais de uma maneira.

- Eu não deveria ter prometido que lutaríamos juntos. Ou, ao menos, mantido minha promessa. Você já havia me avisado que Kai não era de confiança, mas eu não acreditei. Eu achei que ele derrotaria Tyson.

O silêncio cai pesado. Lá fora o mundo continua, seus sons abafados demais para trazerem qualquer conforto.

- Você escolheu o caminho mais fácil. – ele finalmente diz, sua voz o sussurro esmagador que sempre usa quando tem algo importante a dizer. Seus olhos deixam a cidade para encontrarem os meus pelo reflexo do da janela.

Me permito respirar, só um pouquinho. Minhas palavras estavam começando a me levar a algum lugar.

- Escolhi. – admito. Que mais poderia fazer?

- Você já deveria saber que isso não existe.

Fecho os olhos com força, na esperança de conseguir me impedir de desabar. Aquelas palavras eram a mais pura verdade, porém, não era apenas a verdade que as tornavam pesadas. Havia tanto significado por trás delas, tantas lembranças que sequer deveríamos ter...Porque nada em nossa vida fora fácil, pelo contrário, se havíamos chegado até aqui fora justamente por lutarmos mais que os outros, ferozes como as bestas que nos foram confiadas.

Sobrevivência do mais forte. Essa é a lei da natureza.

- Você me ignora. – ele continua. Talvez não perceba meu estado, talvez escolha não se importar – Sempre que digo algo sobre ele, você não escuta. Kai é mais importante do que eu?

Meus olhos se arregalam. A pequena respiração que eu ganhara instantes atrás – e que com tanto esforço tentava me agarrar – se esvai, deixando meu peito vazio e dolorido. Eu já deveria saber que as coisas chegariam a esse ponto. Afinal, era sempre esse detalhe que nos levava a brigar e, depois, a mim tentando conseguir o seu perdão.

Fora assim no primeiro mundial, seria assim agora também.

Era assim desde sempre.

Porque lá no início, quando eu passei a olhá-lo de forma diferente...quando comecei a imaginar como seria ter seu calor em minha cama fria, seus braços ao meu redor...quando finalmente tomei coragem e avancei, tentando tomar seus lábios para mim...Kai estava lá. Encostado na parede do outro lado do salão, claramente não dando a mínima para nada nem ninguém, mas lá.

E ele notou, do mesmo jeito que sempre notava tudo com seus olhos de falcão. Ele segurou meu rosto, evitando minha investida com seu toque calejado e estranhamente etéreo, virando meu rosto até que eu visse a fênix.

"Tem certeza que não é ele quem você quer?"

Foi tudo que ele sussurrou antes de me abandonar para pensar sozinho. Porém, assim como daquela vez, minha resposta era a mesma.

- Não.

- Porque?

Levanto. Minhas pernas hesitam por um instante antes que eu consiga firmá-las e ir até ele. Seguro sua mão calejada com cuidado, tentando não pensar que essa poderia muito bem ser minha última oportunidade.

- Eu não sei... – me dói dizer essas palavras, não ter uma razão igual a que eu parecia ter para todo o resto entretanto, essa era a verdade – Eu sinto que não daria certo. Kai não me aceitaria. Ele gritaria e me daria as costas, e sempre me olharia com ódio.

A mão que eu segurava apertou a minha, tão leve que eu poderia muito bem ter imaginado, não fosse os olhos vazios que deixaram o vidro para me revelarem mágoa e orgulho ferido.

- Kai me abandonaria. Você nunca o fez. – ergo minha mão livre, acariciando seu rosto como se enxugasse lágrimas invisíveis – E eu nunca vou abandonar de novo. Nunca mais.

- Porque devo acreditar dessa vez? – ele questiona, vendo a promessa velada em minhas palavras.

Sorrio. Não consigo evitar. Deve ser a primeira vez em dias – e eu tenho quase certeza que ele nota isso também – mas não me importo. Porque ele mostrava insegurança em seus olhos, ainda que sua voz-sussurro continuasse baixa e pesada como sempre.

Ele estava com medo. De mim. De nós.

Por nós.

E por mais que parte de mim fosse marcada fundo pelo simples fato de trazer medo a pessoa mais forte que eu conhecia – e iria conhecer por toda a minha vida – a outra parte continuava estampando um sorriso bobo.

Realmente, não havia um caminho fácil.

Seus olhos continuam em mim, se recusando a perder um movimento sequer, mas não há muito o que ver. Meu gesto é simples demais. Eu só pego sua mão, a mesma que estive segurando por todo esse tempo, e a levo até meu pescoço, deixando que seus dedos calejados escorregassem por minha pele nua, forçando um aperto firme, mas que não me machucaria. Não ainda.

Porque eu sei do que ele é capaz. Sei que não é algo bonito, ou algo do que se orgulhar. Sei que sou louco por confiar assim em alguém que tantos julgam um psicopata. Porém, como qualquer um pode esperar algo diferente? Como achar que, depois de passar por praticamente as mesmas coisas, ele era o único anormal ali?

Eu sou tão quebrado quanto ele. Nós só demonstramos de maneiras diferentes. E, por mais cruel que pareça, é justamente disso que eu preciso. Alguém tão ferido quanto eu, mas que aja de forma totalmente diferente. Alguém que não perca a cabeça, que não fique tão obcecado com o time a ponto de esquecer de si próprio. Alguém que não esqueça pequenas promessas veladas.

Eu não conseguiria conviver com alguém igual a mim, não. Eu precisava dele. Porque quando o conto de fadas se transforma em uma história de terror, o único que pode te salvar de verdade é alguém tão cruel quanto o vilão. Nenhum príncipe sobrevive a abadia. Prova é que nenhum deles me salvou, quando eu não passava de um menino tímido e um guarda tentou me estuprar. Não, foi meu querido psicopata.

O mesmo psicopata que agora me olha com medo, como se sua mão fosse ganhar vida própria e esmagar minha garganta como uma lata de refrigerante qualquer, independente de ser eu a manter os dedos trêmulos no lugar.

- Você sabe que eu não posso. – a voz é firme, forças renovadas pela raiva que minha proposta simplista traz. Seu aperto pode continuar trêmulo e fraco, mas isso não o impede de ficar zangado.

- Você pode. – balanço a cabeça de leve, tentando reforçar minhas palavras - Eu ainda lembro daquele guarda.

- Você ia quebrar.

- Você também vai se eu não cumprir minha promessa. – era um fato, inevitável como tal. Ninguém acreditaria se eu contasse, mas a vida dele estava tão nas minhas mãos quanto a minha nas dele. Nós dois sabíamos disso.

Seus olhos se perdem em um ponto qualquer além de mim, e eu sei que ele está avaliando minha lógica, tentando decidir se pode confiar nela. Depois de tanto tempo, lógica é uma das poucas coisas em que ele se dá ao luxo de confiar.

- Vitória é vida.* – o antigo lema escapa por meus lábios, deixando um gosto amargo em minha boca. Porém, por mais cruel que pareça, também é extremamente necessário. Nenhum de nós conseguiria funcionar de outro modo. Não com tanto a perder.

A mão em meu pescoço para de tremer. Olhos calmos capturaram os meus.

- É sua última chance, Tala. – ele avisa, sua postura ameaçadora, seu sussurro desabando sobre mim como chumbo.

Mas era inútil. Eu já podia respirar de novo.

- Era, Bryan. – sorrio, um sorriso digno da calma que brilhava nos olhos dele – Era.

E nada mais precisou ser dito.

* * *

><p>"Defeat to our enemies. Victory is life." É o lema adotado por Boris e a abadia. Ao menos, é isso que eles falam na versão americana. Infelizmente essa parte foi cortada dos episódios em português. Estúpida censura paranoica. ¬¬<p> 


End file.
